JoyDay Event : 137
by GaemSha
Summary: "Jika aku yang ada disana… Bisakah… kau mencintaiku?"
1. Chapter 1

Title : 137

Genre : Friendship, Hurt (?)

Rating : Fiction T

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun.

Lee Sungmin as Lee Sungmin.

Kaeun (OC) –tenang dia cuma numpang nitip nama aja-

Warning : FF ini dibuat dengan kecepatan maksimal waktu tau ada JoyDay Event, jadi mohon maaf atas terlalu cepatnya semua kejadian ini terjadi :D

Summary : "Jika aku yang ada disana… Bisakah… kau mencintaiku?"

-137-

Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati Sungmin yang menatapnya dengan pandangan 'tidak biasa'. Ia hanya tersenyum, lalu akhirnya kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke jalanan licin di depannya. Hujan di musim panas adalah momen yang sangat Sungmin senangi. Tapi, entah kenapa hari ini Kyuhyun melihat ada yang lain dari Sungmin. Biasanya Sungmin akan asik menatap ke jalanan, mendengarkan bunyi hujan yang menjadi satu dengan hembusan angin.

"_Hyung_..." Ujar Kyuhyun pelan.

"Mm.." Jawab Sungmin yang masih betah menatap Kyuhyun yang hari ini berdandan seperti biasa.

"Kau kenapa, _hyung_? Tidak biasanya kau memandangiku seperti itu? Apakah dandananku aneh?" Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Kau... seperti biasa saja." Sungmin akhirnya memindahkan pandangan matanya menuju jalanan ramai di depan mereka.

"Aku... merindukan ini." Kyuhyun menoleh kaget. "Ini?" Ulangnya tak percaya.

"Ya... Rasanya sudah lama sekali kita tidak keluar seperti ini, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Kau selalu sibuk. Apa kau sudah memiliki pacar sekarang?" Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan Sungmin yang sangat serius.

"Eih~ Tidak _hyung_. Hanya saja, _hyung_ tahukan? Ayah sibuk di Taiwan. _Noona_ sedang sibuk mengurus rencana pernikahannya. _Eomma_ sibuk mengurusi _noona_. Jadi aku harus mengambil semua pekerjaan ayah dan _noona_ yang ditinggalkan di perusahaan. Bukankah _hyung_ sendiri melihatku selalu pulang malam, oh?"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum. "Iya. Benar juga. Kau sangat sibuk, Hyun-_ah_. Lalu, apa hari ini kau tidak sibuk?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak biasanya seorang Lee Sungmin menanyakan hal seperti itu. Selama ini, Lee Sungmin yang ia kenal selalu tidak peduli dengan kesibukan orang lain, bahkan akhir-akhir ini sulit untuk dihubungi. Karena itulah, Kyuhyun langsung sibuk sendiri mempersiapkan mobil, baju dan banyak hal lainnya saat tiba-tiba Sungmin menelponnya dan mengajaknya 'berlibur' ke Busan.

"Tidak. Ayolah _hyung_, ini hari libur. Biarpun aku menggantikan posisi ayahku sebagai bos, aku juga butuh libur."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya di hari dengan cuaca yang cukup ekstrim, Kyuhyun mendengar Sungmin tertawa.

"_Hyung_, hari ini kau benar-benar aneh." Ujar Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"Benarkah? Apa yang aneh dariku?" Tanya Sungmin dengan nada yang jauh lebih 'menyenangkan'. Bukan lagi Lee Sungmin serius seperti yang Kyuhyun rasakan sejak mereka bertemu pagi tadi.

"Hari ini... _hyung_ terdengar sangat serius. Lalu... _hyung _ juga menanyakan kesibukanku. Ini sangat aneh, _hyung_."

Sungmin mendengus pelan sebelum akhirnya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Nyaris saja kepalanya mendarat lepas di dashboard mobil seandainya Kyuhyun tidak dengan segera menarik badan mungil Sungmin kembali ke tempat yang seharusnya.

"Oh _hyung_! Kau kenapa, hm? Seandainya aku tidak menarikmu kau bisa hilang ingatan! Ya, itu kemungkinan paling parah.. Atau paling tidak kau akan kesakitan, _hyung_." Sungmin masih saja tertawa tanpa memperdulikan 'warning' yang Kyuhyun berikan. Dan pada akhirnya -tanpa mengetahui hal apa yang menjadi bahan tertawaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun ikut tertawa.

"_Ya~_ kenapa kau tertawa, oh? Apa kau tahu apa yang ku tertawakan?" Ujar Sungmin -masih sambil terbahak-bahak.

Kyuhyun menghentikan tawanya lalu meminggirkan mobilnya ke parkiran sebuah restoran cepat saji.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya mengikuti _hyung_ saja. Aku lapar, _hyung_ mau makan?" Sungmin menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Kyuhyun. "Seandainya aku mengatakan tidakpun, kau akan menyeretku ke dalam, kan?" Kyuhyung terkekeh pelan lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah.. Hanya Cho Kyuhyun, anak dari pemilik salah satu Akademi Belajar terbesar di Korea yang mengajakku makan ke restoran cepat saji."

Kyuhyun memonyongkan bibirnya sebagai tanda protes.

"Pagi ini saja _hyung_. Aku janji, nanti malam aku akan membawa _hyung_ ke restoran bintang lima!" Ujar Kyuhyun penuh percaya diri.

"Cih. Kau sudah sering mengatakan itu, Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi_."

-137-

"Jadi… _hyung_ mengajakku ke Busan… untuk ini?" Tatapan mata Kyuhyun kosong tidak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan Sungmin,

Keduanya kini berdiri di depan sebuah jendela pembatas ruang isolasi dengan ruang tunggu.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada didepannya.

"Selama ini… Dia selalu mencintaimu. Dia tidak pernah berhenti memujimu. Aku tahu, dia menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu. Sejak kalian masih duduk di bangku kuliah. Kau… kau siswa terkenal, Hyun-_ah_. Karena itu, dia tidak berani menyatakan cintanya padamu." Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Kyuhyun berjalan mundur lalu duduk di kursi pengunjung.

"_Hyung_, bagaimana bisa mengenalnya?"

"Dia… dia teman kecilku." Kyuhyun diam. Tak ada satu patah katapun yang ingin ia katakan.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa kau bersikap dingin padanya, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Tapi, dia mencintaimu. Dia… sangat, ya.. sangat mencintaimu, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Tidak bisakah kau mencintainya? Satu kali saja."

Kyuhyun tetap diam. Tidak ada sepatah katapun ingin ia keluarkan. Sungmin membalikkan badannya.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_. Aku mohon… Hanya mencintainya, apakah itu sulit?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya panjang. "Sulit. Sangat sulit _hyung_. Bagaimana aku bisa mencintai orang yang selama ini tak pernah ku cintai? Bagaimana aku bisa mencintai dia saat aku masih mencintai orang lain."

Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu duduk disampingnya.

"Aku tahu... tapi apa kau…" "Aku tidak bisa mencintainya hanya karena rasa kasihan. Ia akan semakin sakit jika ia mengetahui itu. Ia akan tersakiti, _hyung_. Lagipula… aku mencintai orang lain, _hyung_."

Sungmin mengelus pundak Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Keduanya terdiam untuk sesaat. Sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Jika aku yang ada disana… Bisakah… kau mencintaiku?"

Sungmin menoleh. "_Ne_? Kyuhyun-_ah_…"

"Jika aku sakit. Bukan… Jika aku sekarat. Umurku hanya tinggal menghitung hari. Bisakah… kau mencintaiku, _hyung_? Apakah kau bisa?" Kyuhyun menoleh. Menatap obsidian hitam _hyung_nya.

"Kenapa…" "Apakah aku harus menjadi orang sakit supaya _hyung_ mencintaiku? Haruskah _hyung_?"

Sungmin terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun –yang baginya sangat tidak biasa.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, kenapa tiba-tiba kau berbicara seperti itu?" Tanya Sungmin dengan hati-hati. Ia tak paham kenapa Kyuhyun bisa menanyakan hal semacam itu. Apa mungkin… Kyuhyun mencintainya?

"_Saranghae, hyung_. Aku tidak bisa mencintai Kaeun-_sshi_. Karena aku mencintaimu, _hyung_. Jauh sebelum kita dekat seperti ini, aku mencintaimu _hyung_. Tidak kah kau menyadari itu, _hyung_?"

Sungmin berdiri. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang Kyuhyun katakan. Ia ingin melupakan semua yang Kyuhyun katakan. Ia ingin melupakan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Dan kini, ia menyesali karena ia mengikuti permintaan Kaeun.

"Tidak… Kau tidak boleh seperti itu… Tidak mungkin."

Kyuhyun ikut berdiri lalu menggenggam tangan _hyung_nya erat.

"_Saranghae_. Apakah kata-kataku tidak bisa membuatmu yakin?"

"TIDAK! Tidak, Kyuhyun-_ah_… Ini tidak benar. Kau tidak seharusnya seperti ini! Kaeun membutuhkanmu! Dia membutuhkan cintamu!" Sungmin berteriak tak terkontrol. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang. Semuanya terlalu sulit untuk di pahami.

Sungmin melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun dengan kasar lalu berlari menjauh –entah pergi kemana.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang berlari menjauh dengan tatapan nanar.

"_Saranghae_… _Jeongmal saranghae,_ Lee Sungmin."

-137-

End? Yaah! Just like this, kkk~

Ini ff khusus buat tanggal 13 bulan 7. Ada yang butuh 'after-story' dari cerita ini? Kelanjutan dari fanfic ini ada ditangan kalian, reader-_nim_. ^^

By the way, berhubung ini pertama kalinya aku posting fanfic di screenplay. Salam kenal, reader Just call me, Sha. Ok? Thanks for reading my story 3


	2. Chapter 2

[137 After Story] I love you, But…

Halo

Terima kasih ya untuk yang sudah mereview 137 Nanti aku bales di akhir cerita ini ya ^^

So, here it is! The 2nd chapter of 137 :D Akhirnya aku memutuskan buat bikin cerita ini jadi beberapa chapter. Tapi karena keterbatasan waktu buat nulis, kemungkinan cerita ini bakal aku update setiap 1 minggu sekali. Is it ok? Kkk~ I'll try my best for it guys! Thanks for waiting and leave your review! ^^

-137-

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, bukankah kau mau berlibur bersama Sungmin-_sshi_?" Cho Ahra mendekati adiknya yang sibuk melahap ramyun. Wajah Kyuhyun kacau, matanya memerah, tak ia perdulikan air matanya yang sudah membanjiri pipinya yang akhir-akhir ini kembali menjadi tirus.

"_Ya_! Cho Kyuhyun! _Noona_ berbicara denganmu!" Ahra berteriak tak sabar. Ia menarik kursi makan dengan kasar lalu duduk menghadap adiknya.

"_Noona_… aku… tidak tahu semuanya akan menjadi begini…" Kyuhyun menghentikkan kegiatannya. Tatapan matanya kosong. Sekosong hatinya yang kini tak tau lagi harus bagaimana.

"Apa? Apa sesuatu terjadi padamu? Kau bertengkar dengan Sungmin-_sshi_? Biar kutebak! Kau mengajaknya makan di restoran cepat saji lagi? _Aish_… imagemu yang semacam itu membuatmu tak cocok menjadi bos, Kyuhyun-_ah_."

Kristal bening terlepas begitu saja dari mata Kyuhyun.

"Seandainya… Sungmin _hyung_ meninggalkanku hanya karena itu… Aku akan baik-baik saja _noona_. Tapi, masalahnya…" "Kenapa? Ada masalah apa? Anak _eomma _ tidak boleh menangis."

Kyuhyun segera mengusap wajahnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa _eomma_. Hanya ada sedikit… ya, sedikit masalah. Aku ke kamar dulu." Ujar Kyuhyun lalu berjalan meninggalkan _eomma_ dan _noona_nya yang masih mencoba meresapi ekspresi Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak biasa. Berbeda.

-137-

"Sungmin _oppa_! Kenapa kau sendiri?" Kaeun bangun dari tidurnya. Sungmin duduk di samping Kaeun lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kyuhyun… pergi." Jawab Sungmin lesu. Terlalu banyak hal yang ia pikirkan, bagaimana caranya mengembalikan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun, apakah Kyuhyun masih sudi untuk berteman dengannya, dan… apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan 'pernyataan' Kyuhyun tadi.

"Pergi?! Bagaimana bisa… astaga! Sungmin _oppa_! Aku memintamu untuk membawanya kesini! Aku hanya menginginkan Cho Kyuhyun! Atau… _oppa_ sengaja? Karena _oppa_ tidak mau melihatku bahagia?" Sungmin menegakkan badannya. Menatap Kaeun dengan tatapan bukan main-main.

"_Aish_! Aku memang tidak bisa mempercayaimu lagi! Seharusnya aku meminta bantuan orang lain. Bukan kau, Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin berdiri. Tanpa kata-kata ia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju pintu ruang rawat. Tepat disaat tangannya sudah menyentuh gagang pintu, mulutnya tergerak.

"Karena kau… aku kehilangan Kyuhyun…" Ujar Sungmin dingin lalu meninggalkan Kaeun begitu saja.

Ia berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Matanya kembali memanas. Dadanya kembali sesak. Kata-kata Kaeun kembali terulang. Disusul dengan kalimat Kyuhyun yang membuatnya jauh lebih merasa sesak.

Kini apa yang harus ia lakukan? Dia harus tetap membantu Kaeun. Bagaimanapun caranya. Tapi, apa Kyuhyun masih mau? Itulah yang menjadi pertanyaan terbesar baginya.

Sungmin berjalan dengan lesu menuju halte bus. Apapun yang terjadi, ia tetap harus kembali ke Seoul hari itu juga dan harus kembali melihat kesibukan Kyuhyun di kantornya. Dan apapun yang terjadi, dia harus meminta maaf dan kembali memohon pada Kyuhyun agar mau menemui Kaeun.

Ya, ia yakin. Sangat yakin 100% terhadap keputusannya.

Tiba-tiba dirasakannya ponsel yang berada disakunya bergetar. Beruntunglah ia tidak meninggalkan ponsel dan dompetnya di dalam tas karena sampai saat ini tasnya masih berada di mobil Kyuhyun, sedangkan ia tidak tahu dimana keberadaan Kyuhyun kini.

"Kyuhyun?" Ujar Sungmin pelan saat melihat layar ponselnya yang menampilkan nama Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ha… Halo? Kyuhyun-_ah_?" Suara Sungmin bergetar.

"Sungmin _hyung_! Kau dimana? Kau belum pulang kan? Maaf tadi aku meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Aku sedang perjalanan menuju Busan sekarang." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar biasa. Riang dan menyenangkan. Berbeda dengan Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, Seoul ke Busan itu jauh. Aku akan pulang naik bus saja."

"_Aish_, apa _hyung_ gila? Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu pulang naik bus. Ini sudah malam." Suara Kyuhyun berubah menjadi khawatir. Bagi Kyuhyun, kini sudah tidak ada gunanya berpura-pura menganggap Sungmin teman biasa. Toh, Kyuhyun sudah mengatakan semuanya siang tadi. Segala yang ada dihatinya.

"Tidak, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Sebentar lagi juga akan ada bus. Kau tak perlu khawatir…" Ujar Sungmin –berbohong. Padahal hujan masih saja terun dan jalanan terlihat lebih sepi daripada biasanya. Waktupun sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 lewat 30 menit. Mungkin bus ke Seoul sudah mulai berhenti beroperasi.

"Sungmin _hyung_! Aku tidak tahu apakah kau membenci ku atau apapun. Tapi kumohon , hari ini saja… dengarkan aku _hyung_. Sekarang _hyung_ ada dimana? Aku sudah hampir tiba di rumah sakit tadi." Sungmin terdiam untuk sesaat. Membenci Cho Kyuhyun? Itu adalah salah satu hal yang akan sulit ia lakukan. Bagaimana bisa Sungmin membenci orang yang ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri?

"Sungmin _hyung_, kau masih mendengarku kan?"

"Ya… Aku ada di halte dekat Rumah Sakit. Aku… akan menunggumu." Jawab Sungmin ragu. Ia tahu tidak ada gunanya untuk membantah Kyuhyun kali ini.

"Bagus! Ini baru Lee Sungmin. Tunggu aku ya _hyung_…" Ujar Kyuhyun sebelum menutup sambungan teleponnya. Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Ia menoleh dan menatap rumah sakit mewah yang berada tepat di belakangnya. Pikirannya terfokuskan pada Kaeun yang ia tinggalkan begitu saja tanpa ia berkesempatan bertemu Kyuhyun.

'Haruskah aku membawa Kyuhyun kesana… lagi?'

-137-

Kyuhyun menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mencari halte bus yang Sungmin maksud tadi. Tangannya masih sibuk menekan tombol '_call_'. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada jawaban dari Sungmin. Kekhawatirannya meningkat. Apa Sungmin meninggalkannya?

Tidak. Kyuhyun segera menepis pemikirannya. Diliriknya jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 lebih 40 menit. Hujan sudah agak reda tapi tetapi angin masih bertiup. Tas dan jaket Sungmin masih ada di kursi penumpang mobil Kyuhyun.

Seandainya Ahra tidak akan meminjam mobil Kyuhyun dan tidak menemukan tas Sungmin. Mungkin sekarang Kyuhyun masih terdiam di Seoul tanpa merasa bersalah pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun menghentikkan mobilnya di halte terakhir yang ada di dekat rumah sakit.

Kyuhyun segera melepas sabuk pengamannya, menarik jaket Sungmin lalu berlari keluar saat mendapati Sungmin yang sedang menunduk sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf _hyung_." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyampirkan jaket Sungmin di pundak sang pemilik.

"Oh, Kyuhyun-_ah_… Kau sudah datang…" Sungmin segera berdiri dan tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun. Ia sempat berfikir bahwa Kyuhyun tidak akan datang. Badan Sungmin menggigil dan Kyuhyun segera menyadari itu.

"Ayo, _hyung_. Aku tidak mau… _hyung_ sakit." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan membawanya ke dalam mobil. Ia berusaha bersikap sewajar mungkin. Ia tidak ingin Sungmin pergi lagi. Tidak akan pernah ingin.

-137-

Kyuhyun memandang jauh ke jalanan di depannya. Begitu pula dengan Sungmin. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Hanya suara deruan mesin mobil dan lagu dari radio yang terdengar.

"_hyung_…" Panggil Kyuhyun pelan tanpa menoleh sama sekali. Sungmin berdehem pelan menjawab panggilan Kyuhyun yang sudah pasti ditujukan padanya.

"Maaf… Kau bisakan memaafkanku?"

Sungmin segera menoleh. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan intens.

"Aku salah. Aku sadari itu, _hyung_. Karena itu…" Kyuhyun menghentikkan ucapannya sebentar lalu meminggirkan mobilnya ke tepi jalan.

"Tidak _hyung_. Aku tidak salah. Hanya saja, waktu ku tidak tepat." Lanjut Kyuhyun lalu menoleh pada Sungmin yang masih terdiam –mencoba memahami perkataan Kyuhyun.

"_hyung_? Kau tidak mau memaafkanku?" Lamunan Sungmin terbuyar saat kedua tangan hangat Kyuhyun sudah menggenggam erat tangannya yang dingin.

"Tidak… tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun." Jawab Sungmin lalu menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kyuhyun.

"_hyung_…" Kyuhyun kembali menarik tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya dengan begitu eratnya.

"Apakah… aku harus mencintai Kaeun? Apa rasa cintanya padaku sebesar itu?" Sungmin tercengang. Entah kenapa perasaan aneh mulai melandanya.

"_hyung_?"

"Ya. Tentu. Kaeun sangat… sangat mencintaimu, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Jadi… bukankah lebih baik jika kau membalasnya? Dengan itu, kau akan bahagia…" Jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melepas genggamannya perlahan lalu menarik badan Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya.

"Baiklah _hyung_. Beri aku waktu untuk menata ulang hatiku. Bantu aku, bantu aku melupakan rasaku padamu dan mencintai Kaeun. Hanya kau yang bisa membantuku. Kau maukan, _hyung?"_

Jantung Sungmin berdetak kencang. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Ada rasa senang karena kemungkinannya mewujudkan permintaan Kaeun akan terwujud. Tapi, ada rasa sakit. Rasa sakit yang entah datang darimana.

"_hyung_?"

Sungmin menarik badannya dari pelukan Kyuhyun lalu duduk di bangku penumpang dengan pandangan lurus ke depan.

"Ah… badanku tidak enak Kyuhyun-_ah_. Bisakah kita segera pulang?" Ujar Sungmin pelan.

"Ah! Maaf _hyung_. Kita akan segera sampai di Seoul secepatnya!" Ujar Kyuhyun lalu segera tancap gas dan kembali menyusuri malam dingin. Yang semakin mendingin bagi hati dan jiwa Sungmin.

'Kenapa aku begini….'

-137-

**Thanks for your review guys**!

Karen Kouzuki : hehehe, ini nih lanjutannya.. silahkan menunggu chapter selanjutnya yaaa ^^

ndah951231 : kkk.. sebenerya agak sengaja digantungin :D Perasaan Ming ke Kyu? Ummm~ mungkin di chapter ini udah agak keliatan kali yaa :D salam kenal ndah-ssi *eh, bener ga? :D* Ne! Makasih dear

sissy : ne Pasti bakal aku lanjutin kok,

minguest : mianhae Semoga gak kecewa ya sama chapter kedua ini dan kelanjutannya nanti…

kyuminsaranghae : hehehe, iyaaa. Maaf ya Ne! Pasti bakal dilanjut kok, yah walau agak lama deh, gpp kan? Happy Kyumin day jugaaa 3

sitara1083 : Happy joy day juga Panggil sha aja ya neee~ pasti dilanjut kok

abilhikmah : ne

KyoKMS26 : tenang aja, yang itu bukan ending kok… :D endingnya masih agak lama nih kkk~ semoga suka ya sama cerita selanjutnya

Guest : kkk~ ne! Makasih buat semangatnya ^^

rillakyuming97 : semoga aja Kyuhyun gak bakal sakit kaya gitu yaaa… :') Ne! Bakal aku lanjutin kok ^^ Makasih banyak~ *bow* Makasih semangatnya!

ChoKyunnie : Sungmin terlalu baik Gak! Hati gak akan bisa dipaksakan.. Happy joyday ^^

: dan mungkin Ming bakal menyesali itu… mungkin :D

Zahra Amelia : Happy Kyumin day too ini lanjutannya nih.. tunggu next chapternya yaa

Micky Sona : mianhae~ ceritanya terlalu lari-lari demi ngejar tanggal 13 bulan 7 :D Tenang… bakal aku lanjutin kok, semoga berkenan nunggu dan membaca next chapter yaa ^^

Kyutmin : ne! aku lanjut kok

Ammyikmubmik : ne! pasti ada ^^

: sip! Dilanjut kok !

azurasky elf : kkkk~ disini sisi misterius Sungmin bakal aku buat sebisa mungkin. Entah kenapa, aku merasa Sungmin emang lebih cocok dijadiin sosok yang misterius :D

Ayu Fitria II : salam kenal juga Ayu Fitria ^^ iyaaa, gapapa kok emang lari lari banget nih bikinnya, kkk~ ini nih lanjutannya.. semoga gak mengecewakan ya

gak tau JoyDay : JoyDay event itu semacem acara buat ngerayain hari Kyu-Min gitu


End file.
